Behind Those Pipedreams
by sabermordred21913
Summary: "Erza, please, don't forget about me." as the blue haired boy pulled her into a hug. "Yes, I promise." Erza's tears fell down on her cheeks as she saw her friend slowly fading away. Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfic. I hope you read it, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Behind Those Pipedreams

Chapter 1: Twisted Meeting

It was a rainy day, there was a scarlet haired little girl, seated on the passenger seat of the car. She was looking at the window, watching the rain pouring hardly.

"Mom, why do we need to move out of Rosemary? I already missed my friends." As Erza pulled her little puppy into a hug.

"Don't worry sweetie, you can still make new friends once we get to Magnolia. I heard that the residents there are friendly, and we need to take good care of grandpa Rob, remember?" her mother said with a smile.

Erza really loves her grandfather, that's why she agreed to move in to Magnolia. She enjoys all the stories he shared to her, hoping for that day to come again. Grandpa Rob was diagnosed with leukemia two years ago. He was confined at a hospital in Magnolia, it is where his sister, Poluchka, works as a senior doctor.

_5 hours later…_

They arrived at Magnolia and went straight to the hospital; where the redhead's grandfather was confined.

"Grandpa Rob! I miss you." Erza hurriedly went to her grandpa's side and hold him with a tight hug.

"Oh…Erza, I miss you too." As he hugged his granddaughter back and gave her a kiss on her soft cheeks.

"Grandpa, please tell me some of your new stories." Erza said with excitement.

"Erza, grandpa Rob needs to rest. Maybe he can tell stories next time we visit him." Her mother said as she put her both hands on her daughter's shoulder's.

"No, its okay. Erza, what stories would you like to hear?" the old man said with a smile. A knock on the door interrupted their reunion, it is time for her grandfather's chemotherapy. So Erza and her mom needs to go.

"Grandpa, goodbye and get well soon." The scarlet head bid goodbye to her grandpa while waving her hands and exited the door.

_3 weeks have passed…_

It's been a while since Erza and her mother have moved in to Magnolia, at their newlyt bought home; it's a two storey house, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms with bathtubs, a wide living room and a large kitchen. The house is quite spacious for the two, but her mom really have to buy it, for some particular reasons. The redhead's grandfather will also have to stay at their house, after being discharged from the hospital. His conditions are improving, after two years of staying at the hospital. He still needs to take his medications though.

It's 5:20 pm in the afternoon. Erza is still looking for her dog. A puppy named Sebastian. A golden retriever, he is so playful and he always gives Erza a hard time looking for him, whenever he release himself from the leash, and get out of their yard.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Come here boy." Erza shouted, still looking for her dog. Suddenly she heard a bark at the play ground. "Maybe he was there" she said to herself.

The redhead hurriedly went to the playground where she heard the bark. She saw her dog, seems like he wants to play while wagging his tail with the kid sitting on a swing. The boy has a blue hair, and a distinctive red tattoo on his right eye. She noticed that the boy has a sad looking on his face.

"Hi there." Erza approached the blunette with a friendly smile, but the boy did not respond. _What a weird boy, _she thought. She felt like she is being ignored.

"HI there." She repeated "I'm Erza, are you also a new kid here?"

"Uh..uhh." the blunette stammered, almost got out of balance on where he was sitting. He looked at Erza, horrifyingly, as if he saw a ghost or a monster.

"Hey…do I look scary?" the redhead frowned "it's like you saw a ghost or something."

"You can see me?" the boy said with astonishment.

"Of course I am, what are you? A ghost?" Erza said while holding her laughter.

The blue haired boy sighed "It seems like you are the only one who can see me." He said "To be honest. I don't care if you will believe or not, but I must tell you I am a ghost."

"Ehh…are you telling me that you are a ghost? What kind of joke is that?" she said in confusion.

"But I'm not joking!" he said with a louder voice.

"Stop messing up with me. I'm not gonna fall for that joke." Erza said.

"Oh, Erza" a blonde girl interrupted "I'm glad that you've found your dog already."

"Lucy, what are you doing here? Are you with your mom? The redhead asked.

"Ah, yes. My family and I will having a dinner at a restaurant at 7 pm. We are going to attend my uncle's birthday." Lucy said.

"Oh, by the way. I would like to introduce to you my new friend, he is quite a joker." She said sarcastically, while pointing her index finger on the direction where the boy is.

"Huh? What are you talking about? We are the only one who's here." The blonde said while scratching her head. "Ok, bye now. I think my mom is waiting too long in the car. See you at school Erza."

The redhead's eyes widened, and noticed that the boy is already disappeared. "It can't be" That is when she realized that the boy is serious on what he said a while ago. That he is a ghost. That day is also the beginning of Era's extraordinary life.

**A.N: Hello guys, this is my very first fanfic. What do you think? Please give a review or any suggestions. I would be really glad if you do. Sorry for my English or my writing style, if it is a bit messy **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Take my hand

After what had happened a while ago. Erza went home, she can't believe on what she had encountered earlier. She went straight to her room and laid her exhausted body on her bed. She closed her eyes, expecting that she was still sleeping on her nice and comfortable bed. _What the hell just happened? _Erza said to herself, she can still feel her tiny hairs on her body still standing. Creepy.

"Erza! Go down, dinner's ready" her mother said while preparing the table.

"Yes mom. I'll be there in a minute. I'll go take a bath first." She said while taking off her clothes and wrapping her body with a towel.

"Ok…just hurry up…I'm getting hungry."

The redhead entered the bathroom, and soaked her body in the tub.

"What a nice bath." The girl said with a sigh "I hope I won't see that ghost again." But still she cannot forget what the ghost looks like…with blue hair, a red tattoo on his right eye and his green tea eyes.

After the bath, Erza wear her pink pajamas. She is so exhausted in school and also on what had happened earlier. She laid on her bed quickly when suddenly….

"Erza! Hurry up! Dinner's waiting." Her mom shouted.

"Ok mom…I'm coming." Erza immediately got up from her bed and went downstairs.

_After dinner…_

The scarlet girl sat on her chair and rested her head on the study table. She still feel tired from school, her ran away dog…good thing she found him already, and the weird boy.

"Damn it! I still have to do my homework for tomorrow." She realized that she haven't done it yet.

"Nice room you've got here little girl." Erza heard a familiar voice…a voice that she had just heard earlier. Then she turned her head where she heard the voice. She saw the blue haired boy sitting on her bed.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Erza! What happened? Open the door!" her mother said while knocking on her daughter's door hardly.

"Nothing mom. I…I…I just saw a bug." Erza said with a trembling voice.

"Are you sure you're alright there?"

"Ah…yes! I can handle it myself."

The blue haired boy is wearing a white shirt and white pants. He suddenly stood up from the girl's bed and walked slowly towards her. Then Erza grabbed one of her books on her study desk.

"Please…don't be afraid of me…I'm not here to scare you." The boy said with a calm manner and as their distance become shorter. "I just want you to he—"

"GET OUT! Don't come near me!" Erza throw the book she was holding. It's unbelievable that it hit the face of the ghost boy and it made him almost got out of balance.

"Ouch! Hey…what did you do that for?" the boy said while pinching his nose that got hit so hard by Erza's book. "How come you can hit me like that? I'm a ghost and I shouldn't be hit like that or feel any pain."

"How should I know? You are the one who's scaring me"

"What? I told you I'm not here to scare you."

"Then…why are you here for? You are creeping me out." Erza's voice is still trembling. Then her mother knocked on her door again, asking what is happening. Then she told her mother that she is just practicing her lines for their class presentation. After that, her mother left her door.

The boy continued "I just want you to help me pass on this earth." His expression became sad while saying that. "If it is ok for you…"

"But how? And why me?

"Because you are the only one who can see me…and you can even hit me with a book."

"No! Just leave me alone. I don't want to get involved."

"Ok…I guess. If you don't want to help me it's ok. I'll just find another one who is willing to help a lost soul like me." The boy said with a smile, but yet sad. After that the blue haired boy vanished right in front of Erza. She felt sorry for rejecting the favor of the boy. _What if he cannot find a person that can see ghost like me? Perhaps it is also my first time seeing one. What if he can't go to the place where he can rest for eternity because of me? What if…he came back for me asking again for my help? What will I do? Am I going to help him this time? _Those are the thoughts that kept asking her…if those situations came up. She felt guilty for what she had done. For not helping the boy.

_After one week…_

Erza never saw the boy again, after she rejected the boy's favor. She can still feel the guilt in her heart. She can't even focus on her everyday life. In school, she always looked at the window…daydreaming…

"Ms. Scarlet. Please read page 83." Ikaruga-sensei said with a frown.

"Pssst…Erza…hey." Lucy calls her attention.

"Hmmm…what is it Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Well Ms. Scarlet, you are not paying attention to the class. What are you thinking of? I said read page 83."

"Yes ma'am…sorry for being inattentive to your class." The redhead bowed asking for apologies.

"Ok. I will accept your apology. Next time if you don't take this subject seriously…I will talk to your parents."

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Erza answered politely.

After class…erza decided not to come along with her friend, Lucy, to their club activities.

"Erza…are you sure, you're not coming?"

"Yeah. I think I need to rest…I'm not feeling well…just tell our club president that I'm sick." She said, but the real reason not to attend the club meeting is to find that blue haired boy, as soon as possible. So all of the guilt she is feeling right now will gone, even just a little.

"Ok…bye erza…hope you get well…see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…goodbye Lucy."

_Damn…where the heck am I going to find that boy? _She kept looking everywhere…until she remembered where they first met…the playground. "Why did I remember it just now?"

She hurriedly went to that playground. At last! She found the boy. He sits on a swing he still looks sad. Just like when she first saw him.

"So…have you found someone who can help you?" Erza sat on the other side of the swing beside the boy. The blue haired boy looked at her.

"Not yet…by the way, why are you here? I thought that you don't want to see a ghost?"

"I change my mind…sorry for being a coward last time."

"Is that so? So…what did change your mind…are you being haunted" the boy gave a smirk.

"Well…you can say that…that I've been haunted."

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I should be the one to ask your apology." Erza lowered her head and her hair covered her eyes. "Sorry for being a coward…I-I'm just scared…it's my first time seeing a ghost." She continued.

"Hmph…It's ok…It can't be help…I need to accept for what I am now. I'm already used to it…for not being—"

Erza interrupted, she suddenly stood up from the swing "Here. Take my hand. I will help you." She stretched her arms towards the boy. "I'm Erza Scarlet. How about you?"

The boy looked up to her. Then he lowered his head to avoid eye contact. "My name is Jellal." He said softly.

Then Erza grabbed his hand. "See, Jellal, I can even touch you…I can still feel your warmth, even you are a ghost…I don't know why this is happening, there must be a reason behind it…so don't think that you are alone. I'm here to help you."

Jellal suddenly felt a gush of tears falling from his cheeks. "Huh? This is odd…I never thought a ghost like me can cry."

"That is the proof that you lived once before you die…you are a human like us."

Jellal wiped his tears. He never been this happy before. He felt warmth from Erza's words. "So you are Erza Scarlet. I'm so glad I've met you." Jellal smiled. Then Erza also smiled back at him.

"Scarlet…"

"What is it? You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Erza."

"No…scarlet. It is the color of your hair…and there is no way that I'm gonna forget."

"Erza's face became red, after hearing what Jellal have said while he smiles at her. "W-What do you mean by that? Are you trying to tease me or what?"

"No. I mean it. Of course, if time comes that I'll be going to that `place`, at least I have a memory of that person who helped me."

"Is that so?" Erza is still blushing for seeing Jellal's sweet smile.

"I think you need to go home now Erza, it is getting late. Your mother might get worried on you already."

"How about you? Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know…maybe I'll stay here or—"

Then Erza pulled him away from the swing, exiting the playground. "Erza, what are you doing? Where are we going?" Jellal asked while he struggled to pull his way opposite to Erza. Then the redhead let go of his hand.

"You're asking me why? Of course we're going home." She said and held his hand again.

"But Erza…I—" suddenly Jellal got interrupted by Erza, when she pulled him again.

"How many times am I going to tell you this? I said we're going home."

"But—"

"Shut up!" Jellal stopped resisting, and also Erza from dragging the boy.

The two stand still at the middle of the playground. Good thing, no other people were there. Erza's eyes were covered by her scarlet hair. Trying to hide her expression, whether if she is pissed or angry at the boy. At the other hand, Jellal became speechless and can't even move a finger after Erza shouted.

'Just stop it Jellal. Don't ever think that you are alone." She faced Jellal with a calmer voice. "We're friends right? So you need to trust me and you can also depend on me." She continued.

_Friends…_the word that stocked on Jellal's mind. His tears began to fall again. "Erza, thank you very much." He cried.

"Stop crying Jellal, it's too early for you to thank me. I haven't done anything yet. Now, let's go home already. We talk about this when we get home alright."

"Thanks Erza."

Jellal wiped his tears and followed Erza. The two went home together.

**A/N: Sorry it took me long to update. I'm really busy in school, its killing me already. And last time I don't feel confident in my story, because it was my first time writing this. I want to thank tangledcharm for encouraging me…Thank you very much ^0^ and I also want to thank for all those who have read this ;)**


End file.
